


Sweet Satinalia

by gryffindorsqueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorsqueen/pseuds/gryffindorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday drabbles from the Dragon Age world.</p><p>Including: Varric/Bianca, F!Hawke/Fenris, Alistair/F!Cousland, F!Trevelyan(Rogue)/Iron Bull, F!Trevelyan(Mage)/Cullen.</p><p>As well as some general Dragon Age II friendship, and Dragon Age: Inquisition friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Satinalia (Varric/Bianca)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've left it late to start this collection of Christmassy drabbles I know, but the idea only just came to me and I couldn't resist starting it now.
> 
> This first one is a Varric/Bianca story, set during the first Satinalia after they met.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Varric's first Satinalia happened when he was twenty-one.

 

Up until then, his parents and Bartrand had insisted that dwarves didn't celebrate Satinalia and obeyed the Orzammar holidays instead. When he was a child, he'd spend all day with his nose squashed against the window, watching the other children (" _human_ children" his brother snapped) playing outside in their new scarves, with their new toys.

 

That all changed in his twenty-first year, when Kirkwall experienced a particularly cold winter. Old enough to decide what to do for Satinalia, he left the house and wandered through Hightown, smiling as families greeted each other with wide smiles and open arms. He couldn't deny that he envied them, that he longed to have someone to embrace in the snow.

 

He stopped at the bridge, knowing that he had nowhere to go and that home was really the only logical option. He was about to give in and turn around when an arm linked through his.

 

"There you are."

 

And just like that - as if the Maker had been waiting to surprise him - there she was. Snow was stuck to her dark blonde hair and her cheeks were rosy with the cold.

 

He grinned stupidly, his melancholy vanished. "I thought you were in Starkhaven."

 

"I was." Bianca said, guiding him across the bridge to Lowtown and away from home. "But my parents decided that Starkhaven simply didn't respect dwarvish crafts enough so we returned early."

 

He laughed and had the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and not let her go. But they had only met a few months ago and he was still desperately trying to look like he wasn't _completely_ in love with her. (He was.)

 

"Why are you not at home, eating a feast for Satinalia?" She said, her words muffled slightly by the fur collar on her wool coat.

 

Varric laughed again, his lungs aching with the cold air. "You know Bartrand. Only Orzammar holidays can be celebrated."

 

Bianca snorted, watching her feet crunching through the snow. "My folks are the same. Said that no Kalnas should ever take part in human holidays." She paused and then said, with bright eyes, "Maybe we should do something! Get some drinks and eat so many pies we nearly burst."

 

"Ah, the classic overindulgence combination." He quipped, flushing with pride when she laughed. "That sounds perfect."

 

They wove their way through the icy streets with no destination in particular. Bianca launched in stories of her few weeks Starkhaven, comprising of illegal traders and incompetent smiths. Varric listened to every word and tried desperately to not think about how her hand was still wrapped around his bicep. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, wondering when it would be appropriate to kiss her. She was still talking, so he guessed he should probably wait for when she took breath. Anything other than _now_ seemed like an impossibly long time to wait.

 

"So I said, 'if you're going to hit it like that, you're going to end up with your mark halfway up the chest-plate.' But he - "

 

_Sod it._

 

He turned and kissed her suddenly. She gave a little gasp of surprise but he felt her smile against his mouth and her arms draped around his neck. It had been so long since they had kissed, since he had even _seen_ her, he had forgotten how soft her lips were, how the curve of her hips felt under his hands, how her honey hair tickled his face -

 

And just when he thought she couldn't be any more perfect, she pulled away and said, "Shall we go to The Hanged Man?"

 

* * *

 

Aside from two lonely drunkards propping up the bar, they were the only people there all day.

 

It was a good job too, because they had only stopped kissing briefly to order drinks. They sat in a dim corner for hours, where the smell wasn't quite so bad and the floor was a little less sticky. It was hardly the most romantic setting but Varric couldn't bring himself to really care. Not when she had her legs in his lap and she was smiling at him, toying with the end of his ponytail.

 

"It's getting dark." He said reluctantly, knowing that they would both have to go home before the snow froze to ice and it was nearly impossible to get back to Hightown.

 

She pouted and let her hand drop to his shoulder. "I don't want to go home." Then she grinned. "Let's just stay here."

 

He laughed, trying to cover the wild thudding of his heart. "Yeah, sure."

 

She nudged his shoulder with hers. "I'm serious! I'm so sick of listening to my parents drone on about how I should live like a true Kalnas all the time. I want to have fun. I want to be _happy._ "

 

It was a stupid idea, sure to get both of them in trouble. But Varric found himself agreeing, almost running to the bar to pay for a room. He couldn't say no, especially when she was implying that he, Varric Tethras - a dwarf of no particular import or influence -  could be the one to make her happy.

 

Within the hour, they were in the suite and by the time the fire was burnt out in the grate, they were both in bed, wrapped in nothing but cheap bedsheets. Varric lay on his back, not quite daring believe that this wasn't all the work of some desire demon. Bianca shifted beside him, her hair grazing her bare back.

 

"So..." She began, a smile spreading across her face. "Is this what Satinalia is all about?"

 

Varric laughed, loud and honest. "Actually, I hear it's more of a family suitable affair."

 

"Oh." She smiled and rested her chin on his chest. "How boring."

 

"Hmm. I agree." He gathered her up against his chest and nuzzled his neck before curling up against him. As she drifted off, Varric thought that he would rent out the suite for a little longer.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside (Bull/F!Trevelyan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Iron Bull/F!Trevelyan up for you next...
> 
> Evelyn is very busy and very homesick so at the end of a long day, Bull decides that she needs a break.

"How do you all tolerate this cold?"

 

Evelyn glanced over from her desk to where Bull was sat in her bed, covers pulled up to his chin. Even with all the work she had to do, she only just smothered a smile as he scowled and shivered.

 

"Oh, it's not that bad."

 

"It is. It's _snowing._ " He sighed and threw the covers aside, wandering towards her with nothing on. "You could at least close the balcony doors."

 

Evelyn sighed, pouring over the contracts Josephine had given her to look over before their war council meeting. "I like the fresh air. It keeps me awake."

 

He snorted, picking up a paperweight from her desk, tossing it into the air and catching it. "I could keep you awake."

 

Her toes nearly curled with anticipation but she resisted, cursing him under her breath. He knew she had a meeting all day and was apparently determined to punish her for it - as if the meeting itself wasn't punishment enough. She cleared her throat and snatched the paperweight off him, glaring.

 

"Stop bothering me. I have work to do and I can't stop just to - to..." She flushed. "... _play around_ with you. And if you're cold, maybe you should get dressed."

 

He eyed her and apparently decided that she was indeed serious because he slunk off without another word, finding his trousers and pulling them on. She clenched her jaw and was determined to ignore him. It was nearly Satinalia and, while everyone in Skyhold was content to ignore their work, Evelyn hadn't the time to slack. Though she had no idea why Bull was sulking about it because he'd told her that the Qunari didn't celebrate the holiday anyway.

 

Her eyes followed him as he, now dressed, descended the stairs with nothing more than a wave of his hand for a farewell. She huffed and turned back to her work, trying to ignore the unpleasant guilty feeling in her stomach.

 

* * *

It was dark by the time Evelyn had left the War Room that evening, and all she could think about was eating a plate of food bigger than her head and collapsing on her bed. She trudged up the stairs to her quarters, feeling as though she was climbing and endless mountain. She thought about Bull that morning and wished that she hadn't been so curt with him. She would like his company - and no, not just for _that_. She liked listening to him talk about his adventures and when he was around she didn't feel quite so alone. Even though at home her father had always been cold (at best), she missed her mother and brother, especially at this time of year. She had never spend Satinalia anywhere other than Ostwick and the idea was rather knocking her off course.

 

Finally, she reached her quarters, pushing open the door and clambering up the last few steps.

 

When she reached the top, she stopped abruptly.

 

There were two lines of large candles creating a path to the open balcony doors. She walked between them slowly, peering around the open doors to see Bull stood against the stone rail holding two goblets. He turned and she couldn't stop herself smiling at the mere sight of him, her fatigue rapidly disappearing.

 

"Hey." He said, as if she had just bumped into him in the tavern.

 

"Hi." She knew he could hear the happiness in her voice and she found that she didn't really care. "What's all this?"

 

He said nothing, merely beckoned her with a jerk of his head. She stepped outside and saw that there was a small table with another candle on it and two silver plate covers. He handed her a goblet and pulled out a chair for her. She sat and nearly jumped when he placed a thick fur pelt around her shoulders to ward off the icy breeze. As he sat down opposite her, she took a sip from her goblet and nearly moaned. Hot spiced wine, just like home.

 

She beamed at him across the table. "This is...unexpected."

 

For the first time since she had known him, Bull looked nervous. "You've been real busy lately and I thought you could do with something relaxing. It's alright...right?"

 

She laughed. "Maker, yes!" She lifted off the plate cover and groaned at smell of the rich, cooked dinner. "This is just like the Satinalia meals at home. How did you know?"

 

"I - er - asked Vivienne."

 

Evelyn nearly spat out her wine. "You asked Vivienne? That was..."

 

"Brave?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Turns out she was actually happy to help."

 

"While chastising you at every turn, I imagine."

 

"Naturally."

 

They shared a smile and Evelyn wondered when she had last felt this happy. Any ill-feeling between them from that morning had gone and all she could think about was how lucky she was that she had somehow ended up in this unusual, unexpected relationship with this Qunari who was, apparently, full of surprises. She couldn't have known when it started that she would end up with this feeling swelling up inside her; this strong, overwhelming affection.

 

"Look, er..." He looked awkward again. "Before we eat I just want to say that I'm no good at this romantic stuff. I've never really done it before and I've never celebrated Satinalia before so...this is a night of new stuff." She smiled, about to say that she was very grateful, but he continued. "I know you probably just want to go home and would rather not be here with me - "

 

"No."

 

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

 

She felt her face grow hot. "I said no. I'm not sure I would rather be at home. This is..." She brushed her fingers against his on the table. "This is wonderful."

 

He held her gaze for a moment longer before he grinned and let out a breath. "Thank fuck for that. When it was all done I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

 

She held his hand properly. "Well, I do. Thank you." She said, and was pretty sure she meant: _'I love you too.'_


	3. All I Want For Satinalia (mageF!Trevelyan/Cullen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting!
> 
> This is a F!Trevelyan/Cullen story with my chipper, optimistic redhead mage. This one-shot includes a healthy dose of mischievous Dorian, Cole's hat and Cullen internally screaming.
> 
> As ever, I'd love to know what you think!

Astrid practically skipped from her quarters, through the hall and down the steps to the courtyard. The icy winter air whipped around her, but she found she didn't care. After spending most of her life in the Ostwick Circle, being outside in any weather was rather a novelty. And besides, it was Satinalia - her favourite time of year - so her mood was not to be spoiled. 

She entered the tavern with a broad smile, seeing Dorian, Bull and Sera sat around a table near the fire. She rushed over, reaching inside her pocket and grabbing a handful of confetti. 

"Happy Satinalia!" She cried, throwing it over her friends. There was a short pause before Bull said,

"Pretty sure that just went in my drink, boss."

She ignored him, still beaming.

Dorian chuckled. "Well, someone likes Satinalia."

"A dinner party - tonight!" She said with no more ado. "Inner Circle and advisors only!" Bull cleared his throat and Astrid hastily added, "Oh, and Chargers. Obviously."

Bull smiled and fished two pieces of star shaped confetti out of his drink. "Nice one, boss."

"So? Are you all in?"

"I don't like forced fun, right?" Sera said, wrinkling her nose. "But I ain't missing all that food and grog."

Astrid smiled. Bull agreed straight away and Dorian crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow. A gesture Astrid knew meant trouble was coming. She prepared herself for playful teasing.

"Is everyone coming? Even Cassandra?" A smirk spread across his face. "What about our dear Commander?"

Astrid tried to look innocent but couldn't stop herself from squirming. "I should think so. I haven't asked him yet."

Sera tittered, exchanging a look with the others.

Astrid tried to ignore her friends. "I was hoping you could all spread the word - "

"Oh, we will." Dorian said smoothly. "I will get Cole, Leliana and Solas. Bull can get Cassandra, Blackwall and the Chargers. Sera can get Varric, Vivienne and Josephine. And why don't you get the Commander?"

Astrid bit the inside of her cheek. She knew exactly what Dorian was doing. He was good friends with both she and Cullen, and she knew he was constantly torn between amusement and exasperation at their dancing around each other. Unable to let herself lose face, she nodded and held her head high. "Fine. I will."

Dorian laughed. "Good thing, dear. I'm sure you're the only one who could convince him to come."

She gave Dorian a playful glare before turning on her heel and heading for the door. As she left, she heard Iron Bull laughing as Sera snickered and said, "Ha! 'Come'!"

She gritted her teeth and left her friends behind, turning right out of the tavern and taking the stone steps up to Cullen's office. In truth, she was a little unsure about where she stood with the handsome Commander. Astrid wasn't shy about flirting; in the Circle, mages were used to casual relationships and approaching others with confidence. At first, she approached Cullen in the same way but she quickly realised that relationships didn't often work the same way in the free world. She was moderately sure that Cullen was attracted to her too, but the more time went on, the more unsure she became - not only of his feelings for her but her own feelings for him.

Simple attraction and flirtation was all well and good, but she was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't as light-hearted as she had originally thought. The more she got to know him, the more she found herself drawn to him. Her stomach fluttered when she saw him and by the time she left him, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

As she reached his door, she felt a wave of nerves before knocking.

"Come!" He called from inside.

She tried to not think of Sera laughing and entered.

He glanced up from his papers and he said, "Oh!" He stood hastily, nearly knocking an inkwell off the desk. He fumbled with it and Astrid felt herself smiling already. "Inquisitor, my apologies." He straightened up and his calm, professional exterior returned. "What can I do for you?"

She laughed softly. "At ease, Commander." She stepped inside, wishing she'd checked her appearance before arriving. "I'm here to invite you to the Satinalia dinner this evening. Advisors, inner circle and Chargers only."

He seemed surprised, his eyebrows raising slightly. "A dinner?" He considered it and Astrid fidgeted, hoping he wasn't about to refuse. "I confess, it's been a long time since I've celebrated Satinalia. I think the last time was before I even became a templar." He was lost in thought for a moment. "Strange."

Astrid was unsure what to say, or if she should even say anything. "So...does that mean you'll come?"

He looked at her until she started to feel uncomfortable. Then he flushed slightly. "I...yes. Yes, of course. I would be honoured."

She found herself smiling again, looking into his speckled brown-gold eyes. "Good." She groped behind her for the door handle. "Then I will you see you later. The tavern, just after dusk."

 

* * *

 

Cullen had spent far longer getting ready than he would admit to. Even though it was only friends and colleagues, he felt like their Satinalia meal was an occasion to be marked. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to look as good as possible because the Inquisitor was there and...well, it was becoming obvious that his attraction to her had bloomed into a deeper affection. But still, he was yet to say anything, yet to touch her hand, yet to kiss her lips...

Now wasn't the time to think on it. He straightened his tunic and pushed open the door to the tavern. The first thing he saw was Cole - or rather, Cole's hat. Someone (he suspected Dorian) had decorated it with red flowers and purple ribbon that fell in streams down over the brim.

"Hello, Cullen." Cole said, in his light, far-off voice. "My hat is celebrating."

Cullen smiled. Cole may be strange, but Cullen had grown oddly fond of him and his desire to help. "So I see, Cole. It looks...good." He patted Cole's shoulder as he went past, eager to see who else (not just her, honestly) had already arrived.

Bull, Krem, Blackwall and Varric were already sat at the long table, tankards in hand. Cullen nodded to them as he passed, overhearing an outrageous snippet of some story Varric was telling. Then he saw Vivienne, Leliana and Josephine with wine goblets. "Well, I heard the peplum was back in. I do hope the Empress doesn't wear it - it is a trend that has never suited her."

He passed them quickly, not wanting to get caught up in what he assumed was a (baffling) conversation about fashion.

Cassandra and Solas were talking quietly by the fire, both looking serious. He didn't particularly want to join them, either. He jumped when he felt something rush past behind him and turned just in time to Sera disappearing into the shadows with a large joint of meat under her arm.

He sighed and decided to get himself a drink. He poured himself a large tankard of ale, feeling as though he deserved it.

He hoped either she or Dorian arrived soon. He had a feeling there was only so long he could linger before he was drawn into a conversation he didn't want to be in. Just when he was about to cave and join the others around the table to listen to Varric spin his tales, the door to the tavern opened again.

Cullen nearly choked on his mead.

Astrid and Dorian walked in arm-in-arm. Dorian was wearing a silky tunic in a deep purple and gold brocade but Cullen's attention was firmly fixed somewhere else. Astrid looked...

She was wearing a long, flowing dress in a matching purple to Dorian. The material fell elegantly to her feet and was tied in at her waist with a thin, golden belt. The bust wasn't overly revealing but it hinted at the pale, smooth skin that lay beneath. As they swept in and Dorian cried,

"Gather around, everyone! The party has arrived!"

Astrid laughed and moved to sit next to Cole, playing with the ribbons on his hat until he smiled. The others took their places around the table, Dorian not so subtly steering people to certain seats. Cullen hovered near the table with his tankard, unsure of where to sit. He wanted to have good company around him and, as much as he might like her, he thought it best to take a seat away from Astrid. He wanted to relax tonight, not have his stomach churning with nerves. He saw a safe looking seat was free between Cassandra and Leliana and started to make his way to it, only to find his path blocked by Dorian.

"Come now, Commander. There's a seat right here." He gestured to the seat in front of him.

Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Actually, I had my eye on that seat next to Cassandra."

"Impossible, I'm afraid!" Dorian said, before turning loudly and saying, "Krem! That's your seat."

Krem looked at Bull who shrugged. Then he gingerly lowered himself onto the seat, eyeing the two fearsome women either side of him. Mercifully, Dorian allowed Bull to sit opposite him, so he might have some less intimidating company. Cullen watched the display with a small smile. Dorian was up to something, there was no doubt, and Cullen was rather starting to fear for his safety.

The mage stepped forward, gesturing to the seat in front. "Like I said, my dear Commander. This seat is perfect for you."

Cullen eyed him for a moment before sighing and resigning himself to his fate. There was no winning against Dorian, not when he was quite this determined. Besides, sitting next to Varric would hardly be a chore, even if he had to put up with being called 'Curly' all night.

"I am glad you decided to join us, Commander."

Cullen blinked and saw, with a sinking feeling, that Astrid was sat opposite him, still idly fussing with Cole's hat. He took a breath and had just about calmed himself down, when she gave him a dazzling smile and all his deep breathing exercises were rendered useless.

Then her attention returned to Cole and Cullen saw Dorian lowering himself in the seat to her right. Dorian raised his goblet and gave Cullen a mock toast, winking across the table.

Cullen looked back at Astrid, who was laughing at something Cole said.

_Maker's breath, she looks beautiful._

He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

It was long past dark when they all decided to crawl back to their beds.

To his surprise, Cullen  _had_ enjoyed his night. He had forgotten how easy it was to talk to the Inquisitor, and how amusing she could be. He found himself lost in conversation: her stories from the Circle, Varric's tales of Kirkwall, Dorian's recounting of Tevinter scandals.

The evening passed in a happy blur of good food, strong drink and good company. It had been a long time since he had felt quite this relaxed and he was looking forward to sinking into his bed and drifting off.

"Goodnight, you lot!" Astrid called to Sera, Cole, Krem and Bull who all had their rooms in the tavern. Dorian insisted he was staying too, much to Bull's pleasure. Astrid pressed a kiss to her friend's forehead before stepping out into the cold night air.

Blackwall made his way back to the stables and Cassandra to her room near the smith. Varric wandered off with Solas and Leliana in a discussion about his latest book. Josephine and Vivienne were embroiled in a conversation about an Orlesian Duke Cullen had never heard of.

Astrid however, was fiddling with one of her uncomfortable looking shoes and Cullen, confidence buoyed with ale, decided to wait for her. She glanced up and gave him a smile.

"Damn shoes." She straightened the strap and stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have let Dorian talk me into wearing them."

"Can I walk you to your quarters?" He offered his arm.

She laughed and accepted, taking his arm. "Just in case I fall and you need to catch me?"

He chuckled and they began walking across the courtyard and up the steps to the hall.

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening, Commander?" She asked, lifting her dress slightly so she didn't trip.

"I did, to my surprise."

"Oh!" She laughed. "How lovely to know that you were  _surprised_ about enjoying our company!"

He flushed but still found himself smiling. "You know what I mean, Inquisitor."

She chuckled and patted his arm. "I do, Commander."

They reached the hall and saw it was dark and empty. The only sound was her heels on the floor as they crossed.

"Has it occurred to you," she began, opening the door to the stairs leading up to her quarters. "That we are terribly formal with each other?"

Cullen blinked in surprise. "Are we?"

"Yes. I don't call Leliana 'Spy Master' or Josephine 'Ambassador'." She leaned against the doorway, looking at him.

_Maker, her eyes are so green._

He swallowed. "Perhaps we should...remedy that?"

She beamed and Cullen's mind went blank. "I would like that." She cleared her throat, fidgeting slightly on the spot. "So then, on that note...goodnight, Cullen."

"Goodnight...Astrid."

He lingered for a moment, feeling oddly like he should bow. Instead, he took her hand and gently brushed his lips over her knuckles. He was almost sure he heard her gasp, but he knew it was probably just the ale making him hear things. Still, when he stood up straight, he thought he saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. She gave him another stunning smile before retreating up the stairs. He saw the trail of her dress, and a glimpse of her pale calf before the door closed, leaving him alone in the hall.

He made his way back through and down the steps to the courtyard. His bed was calling and he knew that tonight, at least, his dreams would be sweet.


End file.
